For The Love Of the Raven
by Twilight Dancer123
Summary: Robin kisses Starfire. Only after that does he realize why Raven killed herself. RobRae. No flames because of the pairing idiots! Story has been changed.Character Deaths!


Well this was just something I thought up last night. I hope its okay.

Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans. If I did someone might sue me for making it RobRae.

**Love is not about what you are going to get but, what you are willing to give… which is everything.**

**-Anonymous **

Raven began towards the roof. Fingering the silver heart shaped locket around her slender neck. Robin had given it to her for Christmas. She had left after only finding three presents under the tree, saddened by the fact that the boy she loved hadn't gotten her a gift.

"Hey Raven," Robin had said from next to the tree. "Aren't you going to open my gift?" Raven had whirled around to find him holding a small, velvet box. Slowly taking it from the boy she smiled.

Lifting the lid she found the most beautiful necklace. The heart-shaped pendant was encrusted by small amethysts around the edges. Etched into its surface was a cursive 'R'. Raven had hugged him and whispered than you in his ear.

Now she was going to see him. They saw each other every night at this exact time. It was their agreement that the never brought anyone with them. Sadly that night the promise was broken.

Raven threw the door open and sitting in the middle of the roof was Robin kissing Starfire. Raven stared for a moment and as tears began to fill her amethyst eyes she ran from the roof top slamming the door behind her. Robin looked up and finally remembered her.

Raven ran to her room crying her heart out into her pillow. After calming down she leaned over towards her bedside table pulling out a piece of paper and a pen. Scrawling out a quick note she then placed it in an envelope. She carefully wrote the words 'To: Robin' on the front of the envelope. Gently setting on the foot of her bed she moved back towards the bedside table.

The demoness pulled out a hilted dagger and connected it to her belt. Next out of the drawer was a bottle of asprin. She emptied half of them into her palm. Dropping them into her mouth she sipped a glass of water. Laying down she thought about every fall that Robin had caught her from. This fall he wasn't going to save her from.

Her head was pounding and her breath weak. She was spinning. A rumbling ache passed through her body. She saw a younger image of herself standing before her. "This is your last chance Raven. Press the button on your communicator and all of this will stop. You don't have to die. I gave you a second chance last time and you took it. Then you stopped your father. Don't you think you could try to get Robin to love you if you take this second chance?" The child said.

"No." Nothing else was said. Raven eyes had closed for an eternity.

3 Hours Later…

Robin walked through Raven's door. She hadn't answered his incessant knocking and he had gotten worried. He found her in her bed, her body seemed so cold and her eyes were shut.

Grabbing her wrist he found no pulse. "No." He whispered breathily. Raven- his beautiful Raven- was dead. He looked around only to find a half empty pill container. Walking around the bed Robin noticed an envelope. Scrawled in rushed lettering were the words: _To: Robin_. He ripped it open as his eyes began to flood.

Barely able to make out the words through his tears and Ravens quick writing he turned on the bedside lamp. He read it aloud to himself:

_Dear Robin,_

_By the time you read this I've probably died. If I'm not, please let me. I can barely stand thinking about what has happened. I feel so betrayed by your actions that I can't stand to live._

_I saw you kissing Starfire on the roof earlier and maybe I was just too hopeful that my dreams could become reality. The truth us Robin you broke my heart. I loved you and wherever I have gone I still do. But I guess you never felt that way about me._

_Maybe I loved you too much. Which is probably why my mind chose this as the only answer. Then again maybe you did love me and you were bored of waiting. But love is missed by the ones who have it right in front of them the whole time. Life sucks huh?_

_Loving You Always,_

_Raven Roth_

Crying was weak but in this case even he could make an exception. "Raven, forgive me for being so blind. I do love you. I love you more than you could ever know."

Robin saw a glint of metal. The blunt end of a dagger poked out of Raven's cloak. He wanted to join her; he chose the path out of this world he never thought of. Suicide.

Robin pulled the dagger from its hilt he breathed in deeply. He pulled the blade above his chest. And holding his breath plunged it deep into his heart. He didn't cry out as his body fell on top of Raven's.

And that's how they were found hours later by their teammates. Robin had found himself flying next to Raven and looked at her lovingly. To any other it would have looked like a robin with shining blue eyes flying gracefully next to a fragile raven with amethyst orbs.

**The End**

:Sniffles: That is the saddest thing I've ever written. Oh well. Review people, review:)


End file.
